The Power of Love
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Elena needs to figure out a way to help Jeremy gain control of his urges to kill vampires. That leads her to ask Bonnie for help. Bonnie does manage to come up with a solution, but not without a few problems.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert knew that there was a problem. She needed to do something about Jeremy. She really needed to fix his urges to kill vampires. She got out of bed, though not while wearing any clothes and decided to call Bonnie who was researching all sorts of spells. That seemed to be all that she did after she met Professor Shane.

"What?" Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, we have a big problem." Elena explained. "Since Jeremy has become a hunter he has nothing but urges to kill vampires, which includes me. We can't even stay in the same house anymore. I don't know what to do."

"What do you expect me to do?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know, but you're always good at finding this stuff out." Elena told her. "We need to do something because I don't want to lose my brother."

"Okay, give me some time to think about this." Bonnie replied. "I think I have an idea, but this is not going to be an easy thing to do. I need to try to bring someone back to life. There was one person that was always more important in Jeremy's life than you or me ever could be to him."

"Bonnie, who are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Think about it, who was the person that helped Jeremy out of his depression, who was it that he would give up a perfectly good relationship for?" Bonnie asked.

"You want to bring Anna back to life?" Elena realized. "Can you even do that?"

"There is a spell for everything." Bonnie explained. "It won't be easy and I may have to tap into more dark magic to get it to happen, but I will do it to save you and Caroline and Stefan and also him from becoming a monster himself."

"You forgot Damon." Elena pointed out.

"No, I really don't care if Jeremy kills Damon or not." Bonnie answered which made Elena angry and hang up the phone. She was not going to let anyone hurt Damon, not even her brother. She decided to slip back into bed, but Damon noticed her.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"I've been trying to find a way to help Jeremy." Elena replied. "I mean he is my brother and I don't want him to constantly have the urge to kill me."

"So what did you do?" Damon asked her, as he rubbed her back.

"I called Bonnie and she had the idea to bring Anna back to life." Elena replied. "I don't know if that's going to work."

"I think that we should just let Witchy handle this." Damon suggested. "She always seems to come through in the end, well except with the Ric thing, but that was multiple personality disorder, not anything supernatural."

"Okay, I'll leave it to Bonnie." Elena agreed. Damon thought it was weird that kept agreeing with him, but having an agreeable girlfriend was a good thing, so he didn't think that he should do anything about it.

After looking through some spell books, Bonnie finally came across the spell that she was looking for. It definitely looked like dangerous magic. It was different from the spell that she had used to bring Jeremy back to life because she had a body to work with there. Also since she knew that she couldn't get help, she would have to use dark magic and there was nothing that could be done to stop her. She made her way over to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door to find that it was answered by Matt. He looked confused.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here, especially so late?" Matt questioned.

"I think I have a spell that can help Jeremy." Bonnie explained.

"You can take away his urge to kill vampires?" Matt replied.

"I think I may be able to, but I don't want to tell him until I'm sure." Bonnie replied.

"I want to help." Matt offered. "What do you want to do?"

"Just come with me and I will show you." Bonnie responded. "It's kind of hard to explain."

The two of them went out to a field. Bonnie lit a stream of candles and prepared a bowl of dirt and a bowl of water, plus an empty bowl.

"So you've got fire, water, and earth. Is this bowl supposed to be air?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but there is one more thing that needs be used to cast a dark magic spell." Bonnie explained.

"What's that?" Matt questioned.

"Blood." Bonnie stated as she cut Matt across the hand and let the drops fall into a cup. She then began to chant. Matt obviously had no idea what she was saying. He was too busy covering up the wound that she had just given him. The flames began to light up, the water began bubble, the wind started to blow and the dirt began to blow around as the blood also began to bubble. A bolt of lightning came down and struck body, but instead of hurting her, it looked like she was absorbing its energy. She was covered in a dense fog.

The fog began to clear after a few minutes. Matt could see that Bonnie appeared to be relatively unharmed, but at her feet was someone that he had never seen before. She was lying unconscious, but was breathing slightly. Bonnie checked her pulse before the girl got up.

"How did I get here?" Anna asked. "I feel so hungry, but I can't feel my fangs."

"Who is this, Bonnie?" Matt asked.

"This is Anna." The witch explained. "But something's wrong. She's human."

Note how the spell was to bring someone back to life. Well she couldn't be living if she was a vampire. So they solved one problem by creating another. Especially since I'm pretty sure Anna was even older than Katherine. This won't be a very long story. Probably 3 chapters most. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonnie, I think the fact that she's naked might be a bigger issue." Matt commented as Anna blushed. Her hair was covering her breasts and lowered her hand to cover below the waist. "Why did that happen anyway?"

"I would think it was in a way some kind of rebirth in a way and as you know when you're born it's without clothes." Bonnie guessed as she took out her phone.

"Can someone tell me what I am doing here?" Anna asked. "One minute with my mother on the other side and now I'm alive and human. Why am I here?"

"We think that you may be able to help Jeremy." Bonnie explained as she sent a text to Caroline. "I'll you more after we get you dressed. I think you're going to have to settle for something that isn't black."

Anna sat down on the cold ground with her knees pushed together. She hadn't been human six hundred years. She didn't know how she was going to get used to it again. Eventually, Caroline carrying a bag: a bag that she dropped as soon as she realized who the clothes were for. Matt gave the bag to her and then turned away to give her some privacy as she dressed herself.

She soon was in a black dress with a white blouse over it. Bonnie had wished that she had asked Caroline to bring some shoes as well. Bonnie then turned to her.

"Okay, so have you been watching us lately?" Bonnie asked Anna to witch the Asian girl shook her head. "Alright, then you need to know that Jeremy has become a hunter. I don't know if you're aware of The Five."

"Jeremy is one of The Five? How is that even possible?" Anna asked in disbelief. "He didn't feel any different when we were together."

"He apparently has always been a potential member, but couldn't become one until a current member died." Caroline explained. "Also Elena is now a vampire, and they can't even live in the same house."

"I'm still not sure how this affects me." Anna admitted.

"Well we think you could help Jeremy with his urges to kill vampires." Bonnie explained. "However, we weren't expecting you to come back as a human. Luckily for you, we have a solution to that."

Caroline bit into her wrist and fed some blood into Anna's mouth. For once the taste of blood disgusted her. Anna knew what was coming next, so she was prepared when Caroline broke her neck.

"Okay now we just have to wait for her to wake up." Bonnie replied.

"Did we really have to do this?" Matt asked.

"Jeremy may still be in love with Anna, but if she's human, all we would be accomplishing is getting him a girlfriend. As a vampire, we can see if the old cliché of love conquers all is really true."

"But what if it doesn't?" Caroline asked. "By the way, we have another problem. I'm pretty sure that Elena is sired to Damon."

"I think we should focus on one problem at a time right now." Bonnie responded before she looked at Anna's currently dead body. "We should take her to my house."

Caroline went home from there and Matt carried Anna to Bonnie's house.

"So what are we supposed to do until she wakes up?" He asked with a yawn.

Bonnie took out a set of playing cards and some coffee. "How good are you at poker?" She asked him.

"I'm good as long it's not strip poker." Matt responded. "I always seem to end up naked."

"That might have something to do with you always being drunk when you play." Bonnie quipped as she began to shuffle the deck.

After three hours and about a hundred hands, Anna finally woke up.

"Okay, it's now 3:00 in the morning." Bonnie remarked. "We should get this over with so we can all go to bed."

Bonnie a knife and cut herself and fed her blood into Anna's mouth. Before she could take too much, Bonnie pushed her back.

"You have now been invited in." Bonnie told her. "Now you should go to sleep. You can use the couch."

Once she was sound asleep, Matt went toward the door.

"So what do we do if this doesn't work and he kills her?" He asked.

"We'll have to come up with a new plan." Bonnie replied. "Luckily for us, she's expendable."

"Do you really think that Damon is sired to Elena?" Matt asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Bonnie answered. "Like I said, we should focus on one problem at a time. After we see how this turns out, we can worry about Elena and her vampire issues. I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can plan how we want Anna and Jeremy to meet."

In the morning, Bonnie found Anna looking through her dresser, dressed in a towel.

"Do you have anything black?" Anna asked.

"I never said that you could wear my clothes." Bonnie replied.

"Well I don't have any clothes of my own." Anna pointed out. "And we happen to be the same size, so unless you plan on taking me to Hot Topic, I need to borrow some clothes."

"Well this is going to be fun." Bonnie muttered under her breath. "I will pick some clothes out for you to wear, so sit tight."

"Do you have some plan to protect Jeremy from killing me?" The vampire asked.

"You are the plan." Bonnie explained. "If it doesn't work, you die and we have no other options."

"Wonderful." Anna commented sarcastically. "What if I don't want to risk my life?"

"Then I will just kill you now." Bonnie replied. That got her attention.

"Okay, I'll help, but I'm not going to like it." Anna answered. At that time, Matt arrived.

"I have an idea for how we should do this." He stated.

"Do what?" Anna asked the quarterback. "Let me put it out there that I don't like being used as a pawn."

"Alright, but I think we need to let Jeremy see you first." Matt suggested. "Not talk to you, but get him interested."

"I feel like there are a million ways that this could go wrong." Anna commented.

"Maybe, but I think you'll be very happy if it goes right. Not to mention, it would be a good thing for most of us." Bonnie replied.

"There is one thing that I want to talk to you about." Matt stated. "Have you talked to my sister at all recently? Is she still around?"

"I haven't seen Vicki since you sent here away." Anna explained. "I've been spending time with my mom."

"So how do you plan to execute your plan to have him see her?" Bonnie questioned.

"I think I will take him to the park and you can bring her to the park." Matt suggested. "We need to plant the seed so to speak."

"I like it." Bonnie declared as she turned to Anna "It's better than you being alone with him."

"I know this may not work with your plan, but I want to see him so bad. I think turning me back into a vampire heightened the feelings that I already had for him." Anna mentioned.

"Well you can't let your love for him get you killed." Bonnie explained. "As much as I should hate you, I do feel sorry for you. I think if you can get through to Jeremy, you two belong together."

"I'll try my best." Anna promised. "I'm guessing that you don't have any blood that I can drink…and I also need a new ring."

"I can do that." Bonnie replied. "Matt, you can go now. I have to make a ring and we'll be at the park later."

Matt went to the Gilbert house to see if Jeremy was still there, which he was.

"Hey, man where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"I was over at Bonnie's helping with a spell." Matt explained, leaving out key details.

"What kind of spell?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It was just some unimportant spell." Matt lied. He decided change the subject. "So when you're thinking about this need to kill vampires, doesn't the fact that you were in love with one bother you?"

"Matt we don't really need to talk about your sister right now." Jeremy told him. "I don't really think I was in love with her, either."

"I'm talking about Anna." Matt told him.

"Oh…" Jeremy responded.

"Can you tell me that if she was still alive that you would want to kill her?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know what I would do." Jeremy answered. "I don't really want to kill Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan…okay I kind of do want to kill Damon, but Anna is already dead, so it doesn't matter."

"I guess you're right." Matt agreed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go the park. It might help you get your mind off some things."

"Okay sure, as long as it's just the two of us." Jeremy remarked, before realizing what he just said. "Well that sounded kind of gay."

"I know what you what you mean." Matt replied. "Don't worry. It will be good old-fashioned human-to-human bonding."

"Sounds good." Jeremy commented.

The two of them went to the park with a football. It was the best thing that Matt could come up with at the time.

"You know if we were going to be playing football wouldn't it have made more sense to use the field?" Jeremy suggested noticing a problem with it.

"I didn't think of that." Matt replied. He then got a text message from Bonnie saying she was there with Anna. Matt threw the ball long so Jeremy had to retrieve it. "Sorry, man."

Jeremy went after it and Bonnie hid behind a tree, leaving Anna in clear view. She stood there for a moment and looked at him. Jeremy rubbed his eyes for a second and while he was doing so, she darted behind the same tree. Jeremy back over to Matt.

"I saw Anna." He declared.

"You mean like as a ghost?" Matt asked, feigning disbelief. "I thought you didn't see those anymore."

"I haven't seen any since Ric died." Jeremy confirmed. "But this was different. Usually when I see a ghost they're right in front of me. She was noticeably away from me. I was kind of thinking about her for the first time in a while though."

"Can you still see ghosts after becoming a hunter?" Matt asked curiously, still playing along.

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted. He tried to think of Anna and she didn't appear. He then tried to think of Vicki. That was when she appeared suddenly and Matt could see her too.

"Vicki." Matt replied in shock.

"Why are you right in front of me when Anna was so far away?" Jeremy asked.

"Because Anna isn't dead anymore." Vicki replied.

"What do you mean that she's not dead anymore?" Jeremy asked in confusion. "How can someone just stop being dead?"

"Bonnie brought her back to life." Vicki explained. With that, Jeremy made Vicki go away. He knew that he needed to talk to Bonnie immediately.

He rushed over to her house. Bonnie wasn't expecting that and answered the door.

"Jeremy." She answered. Anna was currently in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you bring Anna back to life?" Jeremy questioned in an urgent tone.

"How did you find out about that?" Bonnie questioned.

"That wasn't a no." Jeremy declared.

"I'm here Jeremy." Anna replied as she stepped outside.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked nervously. "I can't be near you."

"Why, because you want to kill me?" Anna responded.

"That's exactly why." Jeremy replied.

"If you love me, I know that you won't." Anna told him. "But if you feel the need to kill me, I won't stop you. It won't make me love you less. I was given a second chance that I probably don't deserve, but I'm alive and I want to be with you."

Jeremy pulled out a stake from underneath his sleeve. Anna waited for the blow to come, but it never did. She looked at Jeremy who had dropped the stake.

"I can't do it." He told her. "I can't kill you."

"Because you love me." Anna filled in for him. "I love you too."

"I feel like I should be writing a check to Huey Lewis right about now." Bonnie commented. The two of them looked at her. "Sorry that killed the moment."

Jeremy took Anna home and let her in. From there they went to his bed.

The End

So just a sweet little story. Now if only they would bring Anna back to the show. It would be awesome. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
